


Убийца

by ImmortalBlackWinter



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, I hope it will, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Pre-Femslash, Spoilers, Trust Issues, until season 2 comes out
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBlackWinter/pseuds/ImmortalBlackWinter
Summary: Беатрикс и Блум не доверяют друг другу, но Блум всё равно думает, что дружба с Беатрикс была бы ей выгодна.(Зарисовка разговора, происходящего вскоре после финала первого сезона).
Relationships: Bloom/Beatrix (Fate: The Winx Saga)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Убийца

— Я правда рада видеть, что ты в порядке, — говорит Блум, и Беатрикс улыбается так, как она обыкновенно улыбается, загадочно и практически зло. — Но извиняться за ту подставу не буду.

Блум делает паузу, очевидно, собираясь с мыслями. Она глядит Беатрикс в лицо прямо, но подёргивает ногой, словно на самом деле она не уверена, жаль ей или нет.

— Никому нельзя доверять, — отвечает Беатрикс вкрадчиво (что тоже для неё обыкновенно). — Возможно, я поступила на твоём месте точно так же, так что никаких обид.

По её тону невозможно понять, обижена она или нет. Можно ли быть не обиженной в такой ситуации? Подходит ли тут вообще слово «обижена»? Блум не привыкла общаться с людьми, как она может догадываться, что в таких ситуациях делать? Она смогла расправиться с обидой Ская, но не может же она поцеловать Беатрикс?

Молчание затягивается, так что Беатрикс продолжает:

— Ситуация всё равно обернулась в мою пользу, и я должна благодарить тебя за это, Блум. 

Она смотрит исключительно на Блум, не отводя взгляда, не оглядываясь на людей вокруг. 

— Ну, ты много сделала для собственной победы, — возражает Блум. — Не уверена, что это победа и для меня, впрочем.

Беатрикс улыбается ещё шире, склоняя голову, и губы у неё красные. Беатрикс ярко красится и всегда выглядит хорошо, а личность её такая же запоминающаяся, как и внешность; неудивительно, что вокруг неё всегда кто-то вьётся и что-то происходит.

— Это победа для всех нас, — говорит она и звучит намного более искренне и прочувственно, чем обычно. — Все мы достигнем таких высот, о которых и не мечтали… и никто больше не будет нам врать. И тебе, и мне, Блум.

Блум не так уверена насчёт этого — особенно теперь, когда Фара пропала, а Сильва задержан. Никому нельзя доверять, кроме друзей, Блум теперь знает.

Её всё ещё ждёт множество тайн… и Беатрикс всё ещё может ей с этим помочь.

(Беатрикс однажды спросила у неё, почему они всё ещё не друзья, и рассказала ей то, что знала сама. Кажется, будто вечность прошла с того момента).

— Может быть, — улыбается Блум в ответ, и глаза Беатрикс блестят. — Надеюсь, мы сможем раскрыть все оставшиеся тайны вместе, Беатрикс.

Школа, ставшая военным лагерем, пугает Блум. Но она не может больше уйти — это её место. И… ей бы не хотелось, чтобы Беатрикс оказалась (осталась?) обманута.

— Тогда договорились, — мурлыкает Беатрикс и встаёт из-за стола. Блум выдыхает облегчённо наконец и принимается за еду; сердце её бьётся чуть быстрее от радости (которой она сама не ожидала — разве её так сильно волнует Беатрикс?).

Лишь глядя ей вслед, Блум понимает, что остальные девочки будут не рады возобновившемуся союзу, что сама Блум не должна быть так рада — не должна испытывать никаких надежд. Ведь Беатрикс же… 

Убийца.


End file.
